1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to novel high nitrogen content, low carbon content energetic compounds. More particularly, the present invention pertains to triazolyl-tetrazinyl-triazine compounds, and complexes and salts thereof. The triazolyl-tetrazinyl-triazine compounds, and their complexes and salts, of the present invention are particularly useful as energetic ingredients in low-smoke gas generating compositions, most particularly for producing a low order pressure pulse.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Stun grenades, and similar flash-bang devices, are used by the military and law enforcement personnel to incapacitate or confuse an adversary, such as a terrorist, criminal suspect or enemy soldier, to facilitate their apprehension or to free a hostage. When used, these diversionary devices emit a blaring noise usually accompanied by a temporarily blinding flash of light, and are generally most effective in a confined space such as a room. The use of the stun grenade temporarily distracts anyone in the space for a limited time that is sufficient to enable safe entry into the space and overpower the adversary.
Stun grenades should be designed in a manner which causes minimal or no permanent damage to the persons against whom the grenades are used. The devices generally have a short time delay fuse and an explosive charge. The devices are thrown into the room containing the suspects just prior to the assault. The “stun” or disorienting effect comes from the loud explosion and the blinding effect from the flash which accompanies the explosion. Additionally, the explosive within the stun grenade, while maximizing the amount of flash and noise, should impart a minimum amount of smoke to ensure the safe entry into the space. Devices that produce large volumes of smoke significantly hinder actions of an entry team. If the entry team waits for the smoke to clear, the stun effect has worn off, negating the advantage of using the device.
There is a need in the art to provide a low-smoke gas generating composition for producing a low order pressure pulse. The present invention addresses this and other needs.